(a) Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method for providing a space market widget, and a market server and a user device thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An application market is a market that sells applications. Developers register applications in the application market and users access the application market to purchase the applications.
Referring to FIG. 1, in the conventional art, the application market has provided application lists.
In this case, a user installs applications in the user device one by one. Therefore, when the user wants to install a plurality of applications having high relevance, the user needs to download the applications from the application market one by one. Further, even though the user installs the plurality of applications in the user device, the user has no choice but to bind the applications in a folder and manage them. In addition, the user needs to check newly registered applications by accessing the application market at all times.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.